


Хоббичья жизнь

by Ghostly_Fate



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Out of Character, Romance, Tenderness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: О необычной жизни хоббитов и попавшего к ним гнома.





	Хоббичья жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан для команды fandom JRRT 2017 в Летней Фандомной Битве 2017.

— Что это? — Тордис с недоумением разглядывала странную дырявую тряпку.

Бильбо оглянулся через плечо, бросая умиротворённый взгляд на гномку и подмечая, что любопытство делает её необычайно милой.

— Кружевной платок.

— А… Угу. — Гномка казалась не на шутку озадаченной. — А для чего ему столько прорех?

— Для красоты, — Бильбо произнёс это как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

Тордис же про себя отметила, что тряпочка напоминает ей паутину. Только тёплая шерсть не липла к пальцам и была мягкой, в отличие от паучьего плетения. Нет, странно это, как ни погляди. Платочек был аккуратно расстелен на маленьком чайном столике, как и раньше.

В доме хоббита Тордис интересовало всё, что попадалось ей на глаза. Сплошь деревянная мебель и глиняная утварь, одежда из льна и шерсти, просто уйма всего, на первый взгляд бесполезного, а на деле необходимого постоянно, — всё это такое незамысловатое и в то же время сложное… А ещё по всему дому были расставлены поделки, фигурки, в сундуках лежало всякого рода рукоделие, а в чулане пылилась прорва вещей, которую Бильбо называл «подарочным мусором». Среди этого «мусора» Тордис нашла для себя весьма неплохие гномские сапоги (которые, однако, ей разрешали носить исключительно в сырую погоду). Её прошлая пара не выдержала жестокого испытания под названием «пытался просушить в камине». Прямо в огне. Говорить о том, во что превратилась кожаная обувь после такого надругательства, даже и не стоило.

Вздохнув по утерянной собственности, гномка продолжила исследование хоббичьей норы. Кроме тяги к необычным вещам, у хоббитов была ещё одна занимательная особенность — обеды. Точнее, завтраки, полдники, чаепития, ужины, перекусы и собственно сами обеды. И обедать каждый хоббит был горазд, да и готовили в Хоббитании выше всяких похвал. Во всяком случае, разносолы Бильбо Бэггинса сильно удивляли гномку, на своём веку привыкшую к какой угодно пище, но не к бесчисленным видам сдобы, сыра и супов. Это изобилие заставляло её всякий раз вставать из-за стола изрядно отяжелевшей. А Бильбо, пакостник такой, всё уговаривал ещё чего-нибудь откушать. Королева-Под-Горой настойчиво уговаривала желудок перетерпеть соблазн, иначе сытая жизнь да отсутствие нормальных тренировок грозились вскорости превратить воительницу в нежную пухлую хоббитянку с пушком на щёках, вяжущую дырявые платочки.

— Ай! Да что же ты?..

Пребывая в своих мыслях, Тордис не сразу заметила, что налетела на книжный шкаф, чуть оный не опрокинув. На голую ступню шлёпнулся тяжёлый талмуд в железном переплёте, отчего гномка вытаращила глаза и тихо завыла, сквозь зубы матерясь на родном кхудзуле. Злосчастная книга была поднята с превеликой осторожностью, дабы при вспышке гнева не выкинуть её в окно.

— Тяжёлая, зараза.

При ближайшем рассмотрении книга оказалась томом «Домоустройства», который раньше явно стоял сразу после трёх таких же томов на широкой дубовой полке. Открыв «Домоустройство» на титульной странице, Тордис поняла, что написано оно был на вестроне. Собственно, насколько гномка знала, хоббиты уже давно и говорили, и писали только на всеобщем. Записи в книге шли строго друг за другом и не были подписаны, но, несмотря на это, легко можно было догадаться, где заканчивал своё послание один хоббит и начинал писать другой. Каждое «напутствие» отличалось от других и почерком, и чернилами, и «духом письма». Велось это своеобразное летописание со стародавних времён, о чём свидетельствовали некоторые имена и названия, хорошо знакомые самой гномке. Но рассказывали хоббиты преимущественно о своей хоббичьей жизни, о строительстве нор и высоких урожаях, о праздниках и секретных семейных рецептах. Мистер Бильбо тоже черкнул на пергаменте пару строк, кратко пересказывая историю своего путешествия и приглашая почитать его будущую повесть «Туда и обратно». Тенгвар у Бильбо был ровным и аккуратным, никакой неряшливости или небрежности, что вызывало у гномки истинное восхищение. Тордис пощупала строки пальцем, ощущая восхитительно ровную вязь. Да, очень красивое письмо. Очень красивая хоббичья жизнь. С шумной роднёй, бескрайними лугами, уютными норами и трубочным зельем. А иногда ещё и путешествиями на тот край света.

***

— Бильбо, не откажешься угостить старого друга трубкой?

Гэндальф сидел в большом плетёном кресле у камина, дымя табаком, которым с ним поделился запасливый хоббит. Он щурил глаза, точно хозяйский кот, которому из-за преклонных лет наконец-то позволили лакать молоко даром. Тордис же, на которую был направлен взгляд мага, сейчас ощущала себя очень маленьким и глупым гномёнком, запутавшимся в собственной бородёнке. Ситуацию спас опять-таки Бильбо, подсунувший под нос Тордис очередной пирожок с так полюбившимися ей вишнями. Благодарно улыбнувшись, гномка однако же так и не отпустила тёплую ладонь мистера Бэггинса, отчего тот жутко раскраснелся.

— Кхм, кхм…

Гэндальф подозрительно улыбался, пристально рассматривая их сцеплённые руки. Бильбо ещё сильнее засмущался и быстро сбежал на кухню, что-то бормоча о подгорающих пирогах. А маг продолжил:

— Подгорное королевство крепнет с каждым днём, гномы набирают утерянную мощь и как прежде усердно трудятся во вновь обретённом доме.

Тордис угукнула, впиваясь зубами в румяный бок пирожка. Всё это она и так знала. Вряд ли за месяц её отсутствия что-то могло сильно поменяться. Гномы хоть и изобретательный народ, но осторожности им не занимать. Пережив древний ужас, подгорные умельцы действовали с оглядкой и терпением, старались шахты лишний раз не рыть да с соседями не ссориться. Так к чему ведёт старый интриган? Это, впрочем, стало ясно уже после следующих его слов.

— Собирается ли Королева-Под-Горой возвращаться к своим племянникам и верноподданным? Или… ещё погостит в Хоббитании.

Гномка же вспомнила, что ещё ни разу не побывала ни на одном хоббичьем празднике и не отведала тех загадочных, но непременно очень вкусных пирогов из второго тома «Домоустройства», так что…

— В Хоббитании тоже неплохо кормят.


End file.
